endless_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Days of Creation
The Days of Creation began when the world was born anew by the Primordials sometime around -60,000 A.S. and ended around -15,000 A.S. when it gave way to the Days of Migration. In the world of Obor, the west lands that many see as the only civilized portion were formed on the backs of the Primordials that carved the land. Life bloomed on these lands above the sea, and the first hatches of life were sprouted - it is unclear whether this is the work of the first god Merra being born from her cradle of plants, or whether it was the work of the primordial Kothalus - in the form of the Old Ones. These three races were known as the Oborex (extinct but for their progeny), the Aos Si (progenitors of the elves, faeries, and other such races), and the primitive humans. It was in the west of Obor that many of the few recorded events took place. However, the original race that gave way to humans were not in fact from the area which they now dominate - it is said that they originated far to the east and migrated to the west in the Days of Migration. In the west, the Aos Si and the Oborex fought for dominance for many millennia. Timeline c. -60,000 AS: The first god Merra is born in the cradle, the first spark of life besides the raging Primordials. Born as a woman mature, she gives birth to the first of the Aos Si and the Oborex in the next hundred years, hoping that they would live in harmony. She gave the north and northwest to the Aos Si, and the south and southeast to the Oborex. Her womb bore also their own gods, primarily the gods of Limmor, who was given the east; Maeric, who was given the south; Umbor, who was given the north; and Ron, who was given the west. c. -59,000 AS: The first recorded civilization, Myth Elaxes, was formed by the Aos Si in what would come to be known as the region Merro under the worship of Merra, Limmor, and his progeny. It was also during this time, only hundreds of years after, that the first civilization of the Oborex was formed in the southern portion of the region Erros. The name of the Oborex civilization is lost to time and it was soon enveloped by their second civilization, the Tryxases. c. -55,000 AS: As the Aos Si and the Oborex spread throughout the lands, it was clear that the center of the land - then called the Great Basin, now the Starsea - would be a valuable commodity. A land of fertile fields and slow rivers, it would be a habitat for life. c. -54,500 AS: The War of Dominance erupts between the Aos Si civilizations and the Oborex, with the Great Basin the primal battlefield. c. -50,000 AS: The Aos Si King E'rato pronounced his sacrifice to the art of spellsinging, and enacted the Quelsal, the first and greatest spell. It was during his sacrifice that he ascended to godhood, taking the name Ela and becoming the first Magic deity. c. -41,000 AS: The Oborex, in the absence of the Aos Si conflict and barred from the Great Basin, were able to extend their reach from the regions of Erros to the Empire of Snow. c. -40,000 AS: The Oborex became the progenitor race of the Dwarves, created as a slave race for them; the Orcs and their kin, created as warriors; and the primal cousins of the Lizardfolk, the Saurin, as laborers. The period between -41,000 AS and -34,000 AS are known as the golden age for the Oborex. It was also during this time that the Aos Si created the Elves as a race with a supreme connection to Spellsinging; the Pixies as defenders of their cities and other places of importance; and the Fae, to connect them to other planes of existence. c. -39,500 AS: The Oborex, greedy for the land barred from them by the Aos Si, begin the waking of the slumbering Primordials to destroy the Quelsal and let them challenge the Aos Si once again. c. -39,000 AS: The year of which the Primordial known only now as Thar woke from his slumber under the summoning of the Oborex king Sjoln Whitemane, and in his waking broke free from the chains that bound him. With his freedom, he claimed the lives of the entire civilization of the Whitemane tribe of Oborex, as well as rampaged across the land to wake the other Primordials. With the aide of his companions, he was able to completely enslave and dominate the Oborex. c. -38,500 AS: The primordial Daros of Chained Lightning and his brother Laros of Broken Earth combined their power to break the Quelsal, shattering the powerful barrier and breaking into the War of the Chosen between the Primordials (and their Oborex slaves) and the Aos Si Gods. With the fleeing of Maeric and Umbor and their children returning to the Aos Si, the gods began their war against the primordials, with each side choosing to empower specific mortals to fight for them. c. -38,000 AS: The god Limmor, in an effort to stop the primordial Umbaxes, causes a great earthquake that sunders the entirety of the Great Basin to sink into the land. The earthquake opens the Dragonmaw and the Shattered Gate, flooding the once-fetile plains and killing hundreds of thousands of people and animals alike. Merra, in retribution for his headstrong action, rebuked Limmor, however even she knew that with the power of Umbaxes they would have been outnumbered. c. -36,000 AS: It is said that around the year -36,000 did dragons come, flying through the air in great balls of flame and ice from lands beyond the West Sea. Aos Si records show that they came first into their own land on Mitra before spreading out across west Obor and further. With their kin, they largely ignored the races present and went about their own, fighting and creating their own Dragonkin races. c. -23,000 AS: It is around this time that the great dragon-riding Aos Si titled the Dragonlord used a great horde of Dragonkin against the Oborex, slaughtering them and ending the mortal War of the Chosen, however the fighting between gods and primordials still raged on. c. -20,000 AS: The gods sealed the last primordial, Y'thrax the Devourer, in a place hidden underneath the Empire of Snow. It was during this time the last great spell of the Aos Si was cast, transporting all of the remaining living Aos Si to the alternate plane of the Greenland to live forever in peace. They left behind all they had created and their races they spawned as the last Oborex was killed in c. -19,950, leaving behind their own races. c. -15,000 AS: The Days of Creation ended, with the start of the Days of Migration in the land.